


closer to god than we've ever been now

by GlitterPoisonedMyBlood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, agents of shield is ruining my life, don't like it don't read it, grant ward is somewhere in hive, he called her skye, skyeward shippers may not like this, this is not a romance story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPoisonedMyBlood/pseuds/GlitterPoisonedMyBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would come back, even if it was only for a moment.<br/>He would have Her back, even if it was only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer to god than we've ever been now

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first work on AO3.

He held their memories, but he held so much more. He felt their emotions, their pain, their betrayal.  
There was a trade for being as powerful as he was, and he paid it with his sanity.  
_He had hoped_ – Grant had hoped- that it would be Her, instead of one of the other useless ones.  
She would come back, even if it was only for a moment.  
He would have Her back, even if it was only for a moment.

* * *

When he saw Her again She was smiling. _He hadn’t seen that smile since –_  
**We’ve never seen Her smile.**  
We have whispered a voice in his mind, wehavewehavewe  
“I tried to get the others to come,” She said. Her smile fell, “But they figured it out. Malick told them – and then… Lincoln wouldn’t come.”  
_LincolnLincolnLincolnKILLLINCOLNKILLlincolnKiLL_  
**He is useful to us.**  
_KillhurtmurderpainhatekillLincolnLINCOLNLINCOLN_  
“It is no matter. They will see what you see, won’t they, Skye?”  
She shifted Her weight shyly, “I got what you asked for. But I go by Daisy now.”  
“Daisy,” he repeated putting his hand out.  
_SKYE._  
She reached towards Her backpack meaning to pull out-  
“Your hand,” HIVE said.  
She put her hand into his without hesitation and then did not continue.  
“Come.”  
She followed dutifully.  
“HIVE?” She asked, “Is it okay to call you HIVE?”  
“You may call me Alveus.”  
“Oh,” She replied, “Alveus. Why aren’t you angry with me? Coulson woul-”  
His temper flared and Daisy silenced Herself.  
“Do not mention him.”  
“Sorry.”  
_DaisySkyeDaisyDaisy-_

* * *

“I have his memories,” Not-Grant said as he sipped on a fine wine courtesy of Malick’s 900 million dollars.  
Daisy had been confused when an outfit had been left for Her. She had been shown to a luxurious room with a marble bath that seemed deep enough to swim in. She had been even more confused when She was the only person to bask in Alveus’s presence for dinner.  
Daisy squirmed in Her seat.  
“That is why I chose you,” he said carefully, “The previous inhabitant of this body had a preference.”  
Daisy swallowed and Her mouth went dry.  
“You do too,” he said, “I can smell it,” He pushed his chair away and then glided towards Her. “That’s why you’re here, Daisy. For me. For this body.”  
“But- What about Lincoln?”  
“LINCOLN DOESN’T MATTER!” shouted HIVE in a rage and then settled, “Lincoln doesn’t matter,” he repeated softly.  
“He doesn’t matter?” Daisy asked in confirmation.  
“He doesn’t matter. We will kill him when we see him next.”  
“We will kill him when we see him next.”  
He put his fingers to Her face and _god it was the same as it has always been so sweet so fierce so beautiful delicious I want need give me please anything I swear skyeskyeskyedaisy_  
“I had many whores before they abandoned me,” he mused as he grazed his fingers against the wet lips of Her hole, “you’d like to be a whore, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yes,” Daisy agreed as She felt him push his fingers in roughly, her pupils dilating and meeting his own with a-  
“You are not a whore. Even if you behave like one. Even if you moan like one.”  
He was of course talking about Lincoln.  
“He doesn’t matter,” Daisy replied without hesitation, understanding what he had said.  
“No. He doesn’t,” HIVE agreed gleefully.  
_that fucking piece of shit that has touched her cunt and her lips that fucking piece of_  
“After all,” he whispered, “Who better to be the Queen of our race?”  
“Queen,” Daisy nodded with her lips wide and her eyes glassy.  
As Grant Ward cried desperately inside of him his lips curled, “Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story has gotten a lot of positive and negative responses. I didn't respect any response at all. However, I am still glad for each of the comments I've gotten, even if it is clear that some people did not understand what I was trying to do here. To be clear - I love Grant Ward, and I love Skyeward. I've been a fan since episode one, and I know this story may not show that.  
> Let me answer some common questions/comments:  
> 1\. Grant and HIVE are not the same person.  
> No, they are not. Ward is certainly a victim of HIVE, but he is not a good man. He kidnapped Skye twice, broke her trust, broke her heart because he destroyed the only family she ever had, and killed and nearly killed people she cared about. This story doesn't ignore the horrible things that he did. It isn't AU.  
> 2\. The Non-Con is in here just for fun and it's offensive to rape victims.  
> First, they prefer to be called survivors. Second, it's not here just for fun. It's here because it shows just how evil HIVE is, and how he has treated both Daisy and Ward as puppets. He's a shitty person who does shitty things. If you don't think there's going to be something horrible in 3.18, you're dreaming.  
> 3\. What about the tags?  
> Guys, seriously? First time posting on AO3 and you can't give me a break about tags? Sorry I have a life outside of fan fiction and am not a tagging expert the literal first time I've used the website.  
> 4\. You suck/your story sucks!  
> Glad you liked it!  
> 5\. I hope you get raped and die!  
> Delete.


End file.
